


Я буду

by Nikeleit



Category: BUCK-TICK, Schwein (Band)
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: 2001 год, временной период проекта Schwein.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Kudos: 5





	Я буду

Вязкую дремотную ночную тишину разорвал отчаянный крик.

Реймонд поднял голову от подушки — он уже битый час пытался уснуть, но все ему казалось слишком: слишком много воздуха и слишком мало его же (и он при всем желании не смог бы объяснить почему именно так), слишком низкая постель, слишком тонкие стены гостиницы, слишком близкое присутствие Атсуши. Сакурай стал его наваждением с того момента, когда они наконец-то увиделись на записи в Англии, до этого общаясь только посредством звонков и е-мейлов. Он был ударом — будто откуда-то из-за угла на Рея напал один из бритоголовых скинов с битой, утыканной кривыми гвоздями. Он был молнией, черной, шаровой — стремительный, высокий, обжигающий надменным взглядом, неприступный. Он был просто Атсуши Сакураем и это объясняло всё. Реймонд не верил, что между ними разница всего в пять лет. Ему казалось, что между ними целая бесконечность, что Сакурай — это такой смертельно опасный вирус будущего, выведенный в секретных лабораториях японской армии. «Пить надо меньше», веско буркнул Саша, когда Реймонд поделился с ним этой мыслью.

Крик повторился, за ним раздался гневный рык и звук смачного шлепка.

Реймонд потер глаза, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Соседний с ним номер делили Атсуши и Хисаши. Точнее, это был номер одного Хисаши, но в конце вечера Сакурай послушной юркой змеей нырнул в номер вслед за своим лидером, и вот теперь Реймонд опять мучился от бессонницы, вслушиваясь в раздающиеся крики. От бессильной злобы чесались кулаки, стоило представить Сакурая с разметавшимися по плечам волосами, выгнувшимся в припадке экстаза, как он не раз это делал на сцене, поддающегося грубым рукам Хисаши. Он дразнил его, вытворяя на сцене такое, от чего у Рея сносило крышу моментально, и он забывал о том, что он, в общем-то, взрослый, уверенный в себе, мужик, на пять лет старше этого неземного создания, и что он и не таких видел, и тут же сам себе возражал: нет, таких еще не видел. Сакурай был такой один. Только он умел так играть голосом, так отдаваться на сцене всему происходящему, опаляя своим жаром не только самого Рея, но еще и в придачу первые несколько рядов зрителей, и также быстро леденеть за кулисами, одной своей позой давая понять, что гайдзину не то, что секс, даже лишний поцелуй не светит.

— Твою мать! Хиса, больно же! — Сакурай ругался на английском также вдохновенно, как и на родном японском, и от того, что Реймонд понимал, о чем они говорят, ему становилось только хуже.  
— Терпи. Сам виноват. Я хотел помедленнее, но ты же вертишься, как грешник на сковороде, — спокойный ровный тон голоса, чуть сбивающийся, какой-то странный щелчок, неприличный хлюпающий звук.  
— Да быстрее же ну! Хиса, ты садист!  
— Не вертись, кому говорю! — снова звук шлепка. Реймонд как наяву видел отпечаток ладони Хисаши на бледной коже ягодиц. — Аччан, ты сам нарвался.  
— Ну, что я, виноват, что ли, что всё так тяжело?

Стук о стену, шорох простыней. Реймонд замер, боясь дышать. Он чувствовал себя тяжело больным, щеки и уши горели от этого невольного подслушивания. Черт, да они что там, совсем ничего не стесняются что ли? Звук поцелуя, тихий шорох простыни, еще один высокий стон Атсуши. Будто медленная пытка — слышать, представлять, чем они там сейчас занимаются, валяясь без сна на мятой скрученной простыне, смотря в стену, издевательски тонкую, пропускающую все звуки и голоса в смежной комнате, и понимать, что это он не с тобой так с ума сходит.

«- Сейчас продажно всё, — Атсуши лениво закурил, наливая себе в бокал еще красного вина. Они сидели в общем зале, болтали обо всём и ни о чем, не в силах разойтись по своим номерам. — Каждая вещь, каждый звук, каждая строчка, да даже каждый человек имеют свою цену. Вопрос только в платежеспособности.  
— Что неужели даже ты? — подначил Реймонд, залихватски глотая саке прямо из бутылки.  
— Пф, да запросто, — Сакурай мотнул головой, затягиваясь сильнее странной черной сигаретой с вишневым запахом.  
— И сколько? — разговор медленно, но верно, уходил куда-то совершенно в другую сторону. А ведь изначально они сели обсуждать следующий предстоящий концерт в рамках их короткого тура по Японии.  
— Ой, это не ко мне, — Атсуши поморщился и махнул рукой в сторону молчаливого Хисаши, который ленивыми движениями кромсал ножом яблоко. Казалось, ему доставляет удовольствие само это действие, употребление уже разделанного яблока было совершенно не обязательным. — По вопросам заработка у нас Хиса, я только тратить умею превосходно. Хиса, сколько нам нужно на новый альбом?  
— Тебе как посчитать — только саму запись? — не моргнув глазом, спросил Хисаши, переводя взгляд с несчастного яблока на своего вокалиста. — Или прибавить к ней весь промоушен и затраты на тур?  
— Посчитай сразу всё, — нарочито капризно протянул Атсуши, обхватывая губами фильтр сигареты. — Ты же лидер, думай о будущем.  
— Ну окей, — Хисаши пожал плечами, откладывая нож в сторону и дотягиваясь до своей бутылки с пивом, чтобы сделать пару глотков. — На все задачи целиком нам нужно пятьсот тысяч. Если с «подушкой безопасности» — семьсот тысяч.  
— Йен? — спросил Реймонд, вслепую закидывая в рот пару кусочков сыра.  
— Долларов, — Хисаши смотрел на него так, как смотрит умудренный опытом психотерапевт на очередного буйного пациента, который заявляет доктору, что он — великий правитель всей Вселенной.  
— Слышал, Реймонд? — Атсуши хохотнул, запрокидывая голову и выпуская дым через ноздри. — Семьсот тысяч баксов и… Хиса, сколько у нас там осталось до конца тура?  
— Неделя.  
— Красиво как получилось! Семьсот тысяч баксов, Реймонд, и тебя ждет целая неделя безумного и великолепного секса со мной.  
— А если по любви? — Реймонд пытался пошутить, но у него уже все плыло перед глазами и в ушах стоял шум от озвученной суммы.  
— А ты себя в зеркале с утра видел? — спросил Атсуши, сминая окурок в пепельнице и поднимаясь с дивана. — Я устал. Хис, ты идешь?  
— Да, сейчас, — Имаи поднялся и хлопнул Реймонда по плечу. — Хорошей ночи, Реймонд-сан.»

Из-за стены вновь раздался высокий стон, Хисаши что-то неразборчиво рыкнул, Атсуши ему не ответил, наверняка, только вонзив ногти в плечи. Реймонд закрыл глаза, нашарил одеяло и накрылся с головой, пытаясь хоть так как-то изолировать себя от этих звуков и разыгравшегося воображения.

В соседнем номере, тихонько постанывая, Атсуши натянул на себя футболку и подтянул под голову подушку. Хисаши вытер руки от массажного масла влажными салфетками и лег рядом, накрывая их обоих одеялом.  
— Еще раз так спину запустишь — я тебя на растерзание Хидехико отдам, понял? — пригрозил он, устало. Этот массаж отнял у него последние силы. — Аччан, сколько раз говорить — чувствуешь, что плечи ноют — сразу иди ко мне. Но ты вечно так запускаешь, что у тебя мышцы каменными становятся.  
— Ну, не сердись, Хииисааа, — Аччан улыбнулся, обнимая лидера поперек груди. — Я забыл.  
— Забыл он, — ворчливо протянул Хисаши, щелкнув Аччана в лоб. — Я тебе сказал, в следующий раз — отдам тебя Хидехико. Он с тобой церемониться, как я, не будет. Будешь вопить, так что в студии все стекла повылетают.  
— М-дааа, только в нашей группе крик лидера: «Хошино, тащи масло, а я пока его уложу и буду держать, чтобы не дергался» означает, что я в очередной раз запустил себя и меня сейчас буду мучать полным массажем спины, — Атсуши засмеялся, прижимаясь к нему и подтягивая ноги к животу. — Что ж так холодно-то?  
— Ну я даже не знаю… может потому, что осень? — саркастически поинтересовался Хисаши.  
— Как ты думаешь… он слышал? — спросил Атсуши, проигнорировав его подкол, хитро улыбаясь.  
— Конечно, слышал. Тут стены тонкие, а он в смежном с нами номере. Ты еще вдобавок на английском вопил. Тут и дурак бы услышал и все понял.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — в глазах Сакурая прыгали черти, уголки губ тянулись вверх. — Хис, я тебя люблю, ты знаешь это?  
— Знаю, Аччан, — Хисаши зевнул, поправляя подушку под щекой, — спи уже, ветреная юдзё ты моя.


End file.
